


What Are Feelings

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, emotions are confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: In which Webby and Lena talk feelings, why dating is confusing, and why do people even bother with it.-Weblena Month 8/22: Flirting-





	What Are Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons at the end lol.

“Uh, Webby? I think that guy was flirting with you.”

“Huh?” Webby looked up from her fries, making a face. “What are you talking about?”

“The guy.” Louie waved after the teenage Burger Shack worker who had brought their food out to them. “He was trying to hit on you.”

“Hit?” Webby looked at her fist, frowning.

“He wants to ask you out, Pink.” Lena did her best not to sound  _ too _ bitter about that. “Check your napkin. I bet his number is on it.”

Webby turned over her napkin, and sure enough, there was a number written on it with the words  _ call me _ scrawled underneath. “Why would he do that?” Webby sounded bewildered. “He doesn’t even know my name.”

“Because that’s what guys do.” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Hey, don’t just put this on us. I had a girl slip me her number last week.”

Webby shrugged, crumpling up the napkin and tossing it into a nearby trash bin. “Not interested?” Violet guessed.

“He’s a stranger. I don’t see why he’d want to go out with me.”

“Maybe he has a death wish,” Louie guessed slyly, shooting Lena a knowing smirk. She threw a crumpled napkin at him. Webby looked between them.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Lena said loudly, glaring at Louie. He knew to shut up.

The subject shifted to something more light-hearted. Webby finished her own fries, and went to steal some of Lena’s. “Heeeeeey,” Lena complained half-heartedly. “Come on, I’m a growing girl here.”

“And it’s probably the first thing she’s eaten today,” Violet added.

“It is,” the triplets chorused. Lena rolled her eyes, trying to slap Webby’s creeping fingers away. She giggled, escaping with a couple fries and flopping back into her own seat.

“Thief.”

“Worth it for french fries.”

* * *

“Hey… Lena?”

Lena tore her eyes off the ceiling to look in the direction of Webby’s voice. It was probably stupid, after an entire year, to still be sharing the loft with her, but Lena had grown used to the company. The idea of having her own room just didn’t appeal to her. And Webby didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah, Webs?”

“Am I weird?”

Lena blinked several times, opening and closing her mouth. “Um… is this a trick question?”

“No, I’m curious.”

“I don’t… I mean…” Lena sighed. “Yeah, Webby, you’re completely and totally off-the-wall weird. You can lay out a man three times your size, you can scale the manor in twenty seconds, you go on adventures with an old man and find treasures and lost cities and almost get sacrificed to local deities on an almost daily basis… that’s all pretty weird.”

“That’s just my life. I mean me, personally. Am  _ I _ weird as a person?”

“Uh…” Lena ran a hand through her hair before tucking her arms under her head. “Are any of us normal? What’s this all about, anyways?”

“That guy at the Burger Shack.” Ugh. Lena rolled her eyes.

“Nobody likes getting random phone numbers from strangers.”

“Louie does. I don’t think he actually calls any of them, but he likes to see how many he can get.”

“Do you really  _ want _ to be like Louie?”

“No,” Webby admitted. “I just want to be like me. Except  _ me _ doesn’t get things like flirting and all that.”

“Webby, I was fifteen for fifteen years. Believe me when I say you’re  _ not _ missing out on anything.”

There was a moment of silence, then the shuffle of blankets, then the sound of feet, and then Webby was nudging her way into Lena’s bed. “You’re like a cat,” Lena complained even as she shifted to let Webby into bed. It was almost automatic to adjust herself so Webby could lie down comfortably and Lena curled around her, hugging her close.

“Do you think there’s something wrong with me?”

“You willingly get in a plane with Launchpad. I think there’s a lot wrong with you.”

“Not  _ that _ .”

Lena sighed. “I don’t get it either, okay? I mean the whole random strangers wanting to date you think…” She waved a hand. “I barely trust myself sometimes, I’m not going to trust someone I’ve never met and have no idea about.”

“Exactly!” Webby sounded relieved. “I don’t mind making  _ friends _ and getting to know someone, but some guy just giving me his phone number? He barely even  _ talked _ to me, how could he possibly know he wants to date me? And why would I want to date him? You should be friends with someone first. At least that way you can get to know them. He could be a total jerk but I wouldn’t know that until I was already with him. It’s creepy.”

“Amen,” Lena agreed, hugging Webby a little tighter. “Never date someone you don’t know. Just follow them into a mobster’s birthday party.”

Webby giggled. “That was  _ different _ . I wanted to be your friend. And we had fun.”

“Yeah.” Lena smiled despite herself. It  _ had _ been fun, in a stupid, “we have no idea what mortality is” way. Present Webby probably wouldn’t have followed Past Lena. Then again, Present Lena wouldn’t have followed Past Lena either. She wasn’t an idiot. Mostly.

“Maybe we should just date each other.”

“Whuh?” Lena’s eyes snapped open, finding the top of Webby’s head.

“I mean, we already know everything about each other. I think the boys having a betting pool on when we’re going to get together.”

“I don’t think convenience and the boys being idiots are good reasons for us to date.”

“There are other things.” Webby yawned, snuggling closer to Lena.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Mmm… just stuff.” Webby shrugged; Lena could tell she was falling asleep. She was always got vague and clingy when she was falling asleep—

And the fact that Lena knew that probably said a lot.

“Hey, Webs?”

“Hmn?”

“Maybe we could talk about that stuff in the morning.”

Lena swore she could  _ hear _ Webby’s smile. “I’d like that.”

“Yeah.” Lena settled in, readjusting the blankets so they were both securely covered and resting her cheek against the top of Webby’s head, holding her close. “I would too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sexuality and romantic orientation can be really confusing sometimes, ya know? They'll figure things out eventually!
> 
> For the record, I think they're both demiromantic asexual lesbians. Don't @ me


End file.
